I Can Be Your Hero
by LeighBisLove
Summary: Miley's life is perfect.. But things can change in the blink of an eye...  Rated M incase things vary in future chapters   NILEY! PLEASE R&R  :
1. Chapter 1

_A LeighBisLove & Madeline2010 production.._

**Miley's life was perfect..**

**Perfect Friends..**

"I'll always be here for you Mile. Just like you've always been here for me."-Emily

**Perfect Fans.**

"Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley" -fans chanted

**Perfect Family**.

"Do you want more oval-tine baby girl?" - Robby Ray said

**Then one day, all that changed..**

Mom! Miley just fainted on stage!" - Noah

Miley just has a cold and strep throat. She should be fine." - Doctor

**Just when things are starting to look back to normal…**

"Hey you wanna hang at the mall today? - Selena

"Hi, I'm Nick and I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

**Miley's life comes crashing down around her.**

"I'm sorry. We misdiagnosed Miss. Stewart. She has leukemia."

**But wait. There's still hope..**

"We will start chemo therapy immediately. Hopefully it will kill ALL of thecancer cells. Unfortunately, the chemo will also kill her immune system, therefore, she cannot interact with the outside world. The germs could kill her. Only you and your husband and her nurse can be with her, and you all must stay in the house at all times."- Doctor

**She loses everything in the blink of an eye..**

**Her Friends.**

I can't handle this anymore Miles, I'm sorry but our friendship is over..." -Emily

**Her ****Fans.**

I heard she's pregnant and that's why she's hiding. What a ***** - ex fan

**Her Family**

"What is up with your attitude? I'm sick of it!" -Tish

**But what happens when love takes a part?**

Miles, its deeper than that. I think I love you Smiley." -Nick

**But then again, she can't have that either..**

Miley. You know its not safe. You cant see him! -Robby Ray said

**So many unanswered questions…**

**Will the chemo work?**

**Will her life ever be normal again?**

**Will she EVER have a chance at love?**

Find out in,

**I CAN BE YOUR HERO**

_Coming soon to a computer near you.._


	2. Chapter 1 Crashing Down

_Thank you to all who reviewed(: The next chapter won't be up until atleast Monday, because I (Whitni) have plans Friday and Saturday, and have to work Sunday. So enjoy(:_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V.**

The 16 year old teen pulled the wig over her head, taking one last look at her makeup before rising out of the makeup chair. She stopped by the door, grabbing a cough drop, and giving her bright-haired best friend a smile. "Is your throat sore Miles?" Lilly asked with concern. "Just a little bit. I'll be fine" she smiled before walking out of the dressing room and onto the stage.

**Lilly/Lola's POV**

I walked out of the dressing room and over to the couch where my 2nd parents and pretend little sister sat. "Hey Lola" Billy Ray said, pulling me into a side hug as I plopped down on the couch. "Hey guys" I smiled up at my 2 favorite people. I love these guys.

Which is why I'm moving in with them at the end of the month, when my parents move across town. We were chatting about random things, like normal, when I noticed that the music on stage had stopped in the middle of the song.

"MOM! Miley just fainted on stage!" Noah ran up, yelling. Everything after that was a blur. Billy Ray was on stage, and before I knew it, he was carrying Miley to the couch. Next thing I knew, they were loading Miley onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.

Billy Ray and Tish rode in the ambulance, and I drove behind with Noah. When I arrived at the hospital, there were already paparazzi there. I battled my way to the front, ignoring the questions being thrown my way, and sheltering Noah from them.

The man guarding the hospital doors let me in and I immediately ran to the front desk. "I'm here for Miley St- Hannah Montana?" I corrected myself. "Miss STEWART is in room 212. She was awake by the time they arrived, they're still running tests." the nurse replied looking up from her notepad and giving my hair an odd look.

"Alright thank you" I replied, grabbing Noah's hand and pulling her towards the room. "Excuse me, are you immediate family?" the nurse stepped behind the counter, stopping me. "I'm her best friend, and this is her little sister" I replied, impatiently. "I'm under strict orders to only allow immediate family back there, due to papparazzi issues.." the nurse trailed off as tears began to stream down my face.

"B-But Miley has been my best friend since 8th grade. And I'm moving in with the Stewart's in 2 weeks. I'm basically family!" I pleaded. "Are they adopting you?" the nurse asked quizzically. "Yes Ma'am." I replied with puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead.." the nurse sighed. "Thank you SO much!" I replied, dragging Noah down the hall. I quickly wiped my tears and looked down at Noah. "THAT my dear, is what we call crocodile tears." I replied, wiping the rest of my tears.

The 11 year old just nodded at me and we continued down the hall. We reached room 212 and I walked in to find Billy Ray on one side of Mile, and Tish in the corner talking on her phone. I walked over and sat down by Miley. "Has the Dr. been back in to give any results?" I asked, grabbing Miley's hand.

"He should be in here any moment." Billy Ray said, looking at me for the first time since I entered the room. "I thought the nurse said she was awake?" I asked as I pulled off my wig. "She was.." Billy Ray replied in a worried tone. Just as Tish was finishing yelling at whoever was on the phone, the Dr. came in the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kevie Sr." he stated, reaching out to shake my hand. "How is she?" he asked, walking over to the bed. "She drifted back off to sleep" Billy Ray replied with worried eyes. "She did? I mean, she did.." Tish stated, looking guilty that she has missed this.

The Dr. looked down to see Noah tugging on his coat. "Is my sister gonna be okay?" she asked with tears in her eyes. I pulled her onto my lap and into a hug as we waited for the Dr. to give us the diagnosis.

"WELL? Is she gonna be okay? Is she gonna wake up?" Tish asked impatiently. "I think you need to sit down.." the Dr. Kevie Sr. replied in a steady but shaky voice..

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER**

_Please read and review(:_

_XOXOXO,_

_Whitni and Madeline _


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward

_Okay, I know you guys are probably super mad. But I'd just like to explain. I, (Whitni) have not had Internet for the past few weeks. It's seriously been killing me. I've been having MAJOR Fanfiction withdrawals. Because I have an Android phone, I could READ fanfics, but I couldn't write them. So I'd just like to say that I am SOOOOOO happy to be back (: Maddie has been super understanding and I hope you all will be too. (:_

_**Disclaimer:** We do not own Hannah Montana, Burger King, or Walgreens. We DO however own Mark, Melissa, and Dr. Kevie Sr. Please R&R (:_

_

* * *

_

The Dr. looked down to see Noah tugging on his coat. "Is my sister gonna be okay?" she asked with tears in her eyes. I pulled her onto my lap and into a hug as we waited for the Dr. to give us the diagnosis.

_"WELL? Is she gonna be okay? Is she gonna wake up?" Tish asked impatiently. "I think you need to sit down.." the Dr. Kevie Sr. replied in a steady but shaky voice.._

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Miley is hypoglycemic.." the Dr. started pulling out pamphlets. "What does that mean?" Tish asked frantically.

"What it means is that, Miley's body produces too much insulin, giving her abnormally low blood sugar. It can cause her to pass out if her blood glucose, or more commonly known as concentrate, falls too low." the Dr. pointed to several areas of the pamphlet as he spoke.

"How can we prevent these… attacks?" Billy Ray asked, stroking Miley's hair.

"I would suggest drinking 2 glasses of concentrated orange juice, a day, to keep her blood glucose up." the Dr. paused and then continued, "but that's not the only thing wrong with her. She has also developed Strep Throat, AND a cold. Seems like she has some pretty bad luck.." the Dr. chuckled.

"But she'll be okay?" I asked, still worried.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She should wake up momentarily. When she does, you all are welcome to check out." he answered as he scribbled something down on a pad.

"This is a prescription for antibiotics for her strep throat." the Dr. handed Tish the piece of paper.

"and THIS is a prescription for glucose tablets. If Miley ever has an attack and there is no orange juice around, these should work just fine." the Dr. smiled, handing Tish the piece of paper and turning around to leave the room.

"Thank you Dr." Billy called, as Noah and I looked over the prescriptions and Tish went back to her phone call.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. As my vision settled in, I looked around.

"Daddy? Lilly? Noah? Where am I?" I asked, looking around at all the white walls.

"HEY BABYGIRL!" Daddy exclaimed, grabbing me in a huge bear hug. I felt 2 more pairs of arms wrap around me.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked again. "Uhmm, you're in the hospital Miles.." Lilly answered, pulling away from the hug.

"THE HOSPITAL? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked frantically. "You passed out at your show!" Noah exclaimed.

"Seriously? Why did I pass out?" I asked sitting up.

"Well, see, you have this disease called hypoglycemia. Which means you have abnormally low blood sugar, because your body produces too much insulin. So you have to drink 2 glasses of orange juice a day, to keep your blood glucose level up." daddy explained.

"and you also have strep throat, and a cold, that you should be over by tomorrow, seeing as you've had it for a week. The strep throat should be gone in 3 to 4 days." Lilly explained.

"Some luck I have.." I muttered. "Hey, at least you're alive, here with us. We were worried Miles.." Noah looked at me with her big blue eyes.

I smiled down at her. "Where's Mom?" I asked, noticing her presence was absent from the room. Daddy and Noah both looked down.

"Uhmm, she left after they diagnosed you, to get to some appointment.." Lilly muttered, looking at her shoes. "Ohhhh…." I slumped down slightly.

"Hey, lets get you out of this hospital bed!" Lilly answered brightly, hopping out of her chair. She came back with a bag with clothes in it.

"Melissa brought you some clothes by, so you don't have to go out in the Hannah clothes." she explained.

Gosh I love Melissa. She's got to be the best housekeeper ever. She's just like family.. "Okay," I replied, putting my feet on the floor.

Lilly helped me to the bathroom, cause I was kinda dizzy. I got dressed and walked out to see everyone smiling and ready to go.

Dad went to sign me out, and Lilly went to get the car, while I stood with Noah.

**Noah's P.O.V.**

I stood there, holding Miley's hand, debating whether or not to ask her what I wanted so badly to ask. I finally decided to just go with it.

"Hey Miles?" I looked up at my big sister. "Yeah No?" she smiled down at me.

"Do you think Mom's been acting weird lately?" I asked looking down at my shoes. "Actually, yes, I do." she seemed to struggle for the words to say next.

"I think she might b-be having an ….an affair!" she finally spit it out.

I gasped up at her. I don't know why I gasped, because in the back of my mind I'd been wondering the same thing.

Somehow it just felt more real when she said it.

"Think about it No.. She's always on the phone with someone, she's hardly ever at home. And she's been having so many appointments here lately.." Miley trailed off as our dad started to approach us.

"Hey girls, look, Lilly brought her car around," He said as he led us out the door.

We got in the car, and all got buckled, and Lilly headed to the pharmacy to get the prescriptions filled.

When we got there, the Dr. had already called them in, so all we had to do was pick it up, so we went through the Walgreens drive-through.

We then went through the Burger King drive through, all picking up dinner, and then stopped by a convenient store to get a few cartons of Orange Juice.

We got home to see a car in the driveway. We walked into the house and called mom's name a few times.

She came rushing down the stairs looking out of breath. "Hey guys" she smiled. "Whose car is that in the driveway?" Dad asked quizzically.

Just then, a man started down the steps. "I- " he paused, seeing the family standing around the stairs.

"I-I REALLY appreciate you letting me use the b-bathroom," he stuttered. "Uhmm, this is Mark, from work. He gave me a ride home from the meeting since the car is at the arena, and he uhmm, had to use the bathroom." she covered quickly.

I may be young, but I'm not stupid. Dad, however, seemed to buy it. Poor guy. He's obviously in denial.

Mark quickly headed towards the door and said goodbye, before shutting the door behind him.

An awkward silence filled the room.

I have a feeling a lot of those are to come…

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Please Review! We love you all!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Whitni & Maddie**_


End file.
